heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Comics Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Don Snitzel * Ratty McGoon Other Characters: * Dr. Egrett * Boreas Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Bryant | Inker2_1 = Ruben Moriera | StoryTitle2 = Manhunter: "The Slaughter Symphony" | Synopsis2 = Manhunter gets the goat of Sergeant Clancy when he rounds up the murderous maestro Orsky. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Thor Adversaries: * Sivan Orsky Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler3_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker3_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle3 = Human Bomb: "Introducing Hustace Throckmorton" | Synopsis3 = After giving Hustace Throckmorton an emergency blood transfusion, Roy notices that the little man now exhibits powers similar to the Human Bomb......except he has explosive feet, not hands! * Hustace Throckmorton appears in most Human Bomb stories hereafter. * This story makes mention of the Black Condor. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hustace Throckmorton Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Honeybun (Hustace's girlfriend) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = George Brenner | Penciler4_1 = George Brenner | Inker4_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle4 = 711: "The Death of 711" | Synopsis4 = 711, after becoming more sloppy and allowing more and more inmates to discover his identity, faces racketeer Oscar Jones, whose long-winded story about his ignoble life and how his prison stay led him into fisticuffs with 711, is told. Jones wins the struggle only with the benefit of his gun, which is used to pump bullet after bullet into the soon to be lifeless body of 711. However, as 711 dies, the silhouette of Destiny appears over the body. * This is the final episode of 711, and the title character dies right there on-panel. * This story, however, continues in next issue's new "Destiny" series. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Dan Dyce, 711 Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Oscar Jones Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Kubert | Inker5_1 = Joe Kubert | StoryTitle5 = Phantom Lady: "The School for Spies" | Synopsis5 = Melinda attends a class in spying techniques at Baron Torpe's home, and she tells him that she is going to do a little spying that evening. When she brings back a clock and valuable information, she is taken prisoner by Torpe, who is a foreign spy! * Phantom Lady wears a mask. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Melinda Adversaries: * Baron Torpe Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Plastic Man is reprinted in Plastic Man Archives Volume 1. * Also appearing in this issue of Police Comics were: ** The Spirit: (Mr. Midnight), by Will Eisner ** Chic Carter: (The Vengeance of Dr. Jason), by Vernon Henkel | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Police Comics #15 entire issue * Police Comics #15 index entry * Police Comics #15 711 spoilers }}